


Hidden Wings

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Reader, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Requests: R/O is a Angel and Ketch/Mick can see his/her wings AND Can I request a fluffy fic (no smut) where Mick can see the angel!reader’s wings and she finds out he’s her soulmate. Maybe it could lead to a second part/series (with smut if you want)





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Angel!Reader, fluff, no smut

Fic:

“Who’s your friend?” you ask Dean, gesturing to the man who sat on the sofa across from the brothers. You take a seat in an open chair and lean back, waiting for Dean’s answer.

“Pft,” Dean scoffs, “Trust me, he’s not our friend.”

“Fine, let me rephrase my question,” you sigh, “Who is the man who’s been staring at me since I set foot in this lobby?”

“His name’s Mick Davies,” Sam answers when the man fails to respond for himself.

“Well, Mick, it’s nice to meet you,” you say, leaning forward and extending your hand to him, “My name’s Y/N.”

“You’re a bloody angel,” Mick says under his breath. He doesn’t move and instead continues to stare at you. The way he looks at you, no one had ever looked at you like that before.

“Um, yeah, I am,” you say, confused. You take your hand back and lean back in your chair again.

“We told you what she was,” Dean says, “I don’t know why you’re so surprised.”

“Have you never met an angel before?” you ask him timidly. Perhaps he was intimidated by you and, if so, you didn’t want to frighten him.

“Not like you,” Mick answers. He leans towards you as if to examine you. If you didn’t know any better, you’d say he was in awe.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t understand,” you admit.

“Your wings,” he says softly, “They’re stunning.”

“Wings?” Sam asks, turning from Mick to look at you with knit eyebrows.

“Dude’s had one too many,” Dean says, rolling his eyes, “I don’t see any wings.”

Mick’s eyes seem to follow your wings as you move them slightly. Despite the Winchesters’ skepticism, you begin to wonder if he really could see them. “If you can see my wings, what do they look like?” you press him.

“Beautiful,” he answers simply before elaborating, “They’re pure white light, shimmering with each little move. It’s almost like water, or an aura, always shifting. You’ve got them draped across the chair behind you.” As he finishes describing your wings, you tuck them behind your back. You had them hidden on another plane and no one should be able to see them, unless …

“Y/N, are you alright?” Sam asks you, “You look pale.” You couldn’t bring yourself to respond. All you could do was stare back at the man who couldn’t take his eyes off you. If the stories about soul mates were true, your other half was sitting there, not five feet away.

“You don’t have to hide them,” Mick tells you.

“What the Hell are you going on about?” Dean asks, thoroughly confused.

“Nothing,” you answer, trying to shake off the feeling of potentially having your soul mate within reach, “Now, why did you call me here?”

“We need your help on a hunt,” Dean tells you.

“From what we’ve gathered, it’s an angel gone rogue,” Sam elaborates, “We were hoping you might know who the angel is.”

“Cas would probably be better suited for something like that,” you tell them.

“Maybe,” Dean shrugs, “But he won’t answer his damn phone so we wouldn’t know.”

“Weird,” you sigh, “I haven’t heard him on angel radio lately either.”

“So do you think you can help?” Sam asks.

“Yeah,” you respond, “I’ll do what I can.” You were always glad to help the Winchesters, but if helping them kept you in contact with the man who might be your soulmate, it made helping that much better.

“Awesome,” Dean replies, “Mick, care to share what the Men of Letters found.” Turning your attention back to Mick, you find his eyes examining the curve of your wing.

“Mick?” Sam presses.

“Hey, douche bag,” Dean says a little louder.

“I thought an angel’s wings were composed of feathers,” Mick says, completely changing the subject.

“This again?” Dean mutters under his breath.

“They are when I make them visible to humans,” you reply.

“But I can see them,” Mick says, head tilted to the side, “Are you saying that I’m not human?”

“That would explain a lot,” Dean mumbles.

“No, it’s just …” you’re not sure how to reply, especially with the Winchesters sitting right next to you. It was clear that they weren’t in the friendliest of terms with him and letting them know that this man was your soulmate might change how they saw you.

“Anyway, three people are dead,” Dean interrupts, “Harry Potter over there supposedly has the details, if he’d be so kind as to share them with us.”

“I - yes, of course,” Mick tries to tear his eyes away from you, but he seems to have trouble, “As Dean said, three people have died in the area, all within the past five days. The wounds they incurred are consistent with those caused by an angel blade.” Mick goes on to explain how the victims are related and who he thinks the next target may be.

“Dean and I thought it might be helpful to interrogate a few witnesses,” Sam tells you.

“I agree,” Mick says, “You and Dean should interrogate witnesses.”

“And what do you plan on doing?” Dean asks, arms crossed.

“Recon,” Mick replies.

“With Y/N’s help, presumably,” Sam says with a teasing smirk. The two could be very irritating.

“If you care to join me,” Mick says, turning his attention back to you.

“Of course,” you answer. At this point you really wished Sam and Dean would leave. You wanted to be alone with Mick, to figure out if he was who you thought he was. Much to your dismay, they stick around and begin to create a plan so that you can catch the rogue angel. You begin to get impatient and encourage them to begin their interrogations. Finally, Sam and Dean head up to their rooms to change into their FBI suits, leaving you alone with Mick. “So, what exactly does recon involve?” you ask him.

“Mostly it’s a lot of watching and waiting,” Mick tells you, “But I still have a few questions. With all of these people around, why am I the only one able to see your wings?”

“You’re different from everyone else,” you begin.

“Why?” he presses.

“Because you’re an angel’s other half,” you explain, “Their soulmate.”

“Your soulmate?” he pushes. You nod, unable to find the words you needed to tell him just how important this was. “And you’re mine?” Mick adds as he slides across the sofa so that he’s closer to you, “My soulmate I mean?” You nod again.

Mick extends his hand to you and you slowly slip your hand into his. That one touch was all it took. Your grace intertwines with his soul, connecting you to him. You’d only just met the man and yet you now knew everything about him. Presumably he knew everything about you as well.

“You’ve been waiting,” Mick whispers, “All this time, you’ve been waiting for me.” His thumb runs over your knuckles.

“And now I’ve found you,” you say softly. Mick smiles, his free hand coming up to cup your cheek as he leans towards you. You can’t help but smile in return. Closing the distance between you, you press your lips to his, kissing him deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests: Hello I was wondering when you have the time if you could do a second part to Hidden Wings (Mick x Reader) I’m hooked already and thank you in advanced AND I was wonder is you could do a part two to Hidden wings? I think it would make a good mini seires and I love your work 

Warnings: Protective!Dean (if that needs a warning), still no smut in this part (sorry), minor character death, mention of blood, violence

Fic:

It isn’t long before the Winchesters return from their rooms, dressed in their FBI costumes. You pull your hand from Mick’s and he moves away from you just enough to keep the boys from realizing that anything had happened between the two of you. “Well, Dean and I are ready to go,” Sam announces to you and Mick, “Where exactly do you plan on conducting your recon?”

“In town,” Mick answers vaguely.

“That’s specific,” Dean mutters.

“If it is an angel, I’m hoping I’ll be able to sense them before they attack someone else,” you tell the boys. Both you and Mick stand, preparing to head out to his car in order to begin your recon.

“You two should get going,” Mick suggests to the brothers, “I’m sure there are plenty of witnesses to interrogate.”

“I’m sure you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Dean asks.

“Dean, come on,” Sam says, placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“No, I want him to know,” Dean says. He shrugs Sam’s hand from his shoulder and moves to stand right in front of Mick. “Look, Mick, to be honest, I still don’t trust you. Y/N Is our friend and frankly, I don’t like the way you look at her. All this crap about seeing her wings, I think it’s some bullshit you came up with in order to get attention. I don’t know what game you’re playing, but what I do know is that if you so much as make Y/N feel uncomfortable, you’re going to have me to answer to; and trust me, you don’t want that.”

“Dean, Mick isn’t going to hurt me,” you assure your friend, “Besides, I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can,” Dean sighs, “But I still don’t trust him. I called you for help, not so you could be harassed by this ass hat.”

“I’ll be fine, Dean,” you tell him, “And Mick isn’t harassing me, he’s just curious.”

“Fine,” Dean grumbles, “But the second he tries something, you call me, got it?”

“Got it,” you agree, “Pray if you find something out.”

“We will,” Sam says, stepping in, “Come on, Dean, let’s go.” Dean grumbles as his brother directs him out of the hotel.

“I’m sorry about that,” you tell Mick, “Dean can be overprotective for no reason.”

“I don’t blame him,” Mick says, “He doesn’t want to see you hurt, and neither do I.”

“Trust me, I don’t break easily,” you assure him, “Come on, let’s go.” You slip your hand into Mick’s and let him guide you to his car. “So, where do we start?” you ask him.

“Well, I thought we’d start at the bar,” Mick says, “From what I’ve gathered, the next victim is a bartender.” Mick starts the engine, the sound completely different from that of the Impala. “Can I ask you something?” Mick asks as he drives.

“Anything you want,” you tell him.

“This … this connection I feel to you, do you feel it too?” he questions.

“I do,” you answer.

“I feel like I’ve known you my entire life,” Mick says.

“The second you touched my hand, my grace intertwined with your soul, binding us,” you explain.

“So I was made for you,” Mick summarizes.

“It isn’t as vulgar as that,” you reply.

“I didn’t mean for it to be,” Mick tells you. He pulls into a dark alleyway across the street from the bar and cuts off the car’s engine, giving you good cover for your stakeout. “Y/N, why me?” Mick asks as he unbuckles his seatbelt and turns in his seat to face you, “Out of everyone to ever live, why me?” You unbuckle your seatbelt and turn to face him as well.

“I couldn’t say,” you answer, “And it isn’t for me to know. What I do know is that God, my father, intended for us to be together, for me to protect you.”

“Why would God want you to protect me? I’m no one special,” Mick tells you.

“That isn’t true,” you protest. You reach out, taking his hand in one of yours and cupping his cheek with your free hand. “I’ve seen your past,” you say, “The good and the bad. You’re unlike anyone I’ve ever met, human or angel; and for as long as I’ve been alive, I have never felt this way about anyone.”

“I think I’m in love with you,” Mick blurts out. His green eyes search yours as if he’s trying to make sure he hadn’t said the wrong thing. His confession makes you smile.

“I’ve been waiting my whole life for you, Mick Davies,” you tell him, “I’m glad to know you love me too.” Mick grins in return. You lean in first, allowing Mick to close the distance this time. He grasps the nape of your neck, his fingers twisting into your hair as he captures your lips.

You feel an intense desire to be close to him; to feel his skin, his hands, his lips, his tongue against your body. It’s an entirely human feeling, one you’ve never given into before and yet you’d be so willing to cave to it now. If it weren’t for the car’s center console, you’d pull him closer. You tilt your head to the side and Mick deepens the kiss, his tongue flicking against your bottom lip. Mick gasps as you let your grace trail over the back of his hand and up his arm.

“What the bloody Hell was that?” he gasps, breaking the kiss. He pulls his hand from yours and examines it as if he can see the white light of your grace swirling over his skin.

“It’s my grace,” you explain, “But I can stop if you want me to.”

“No,” Mick replies, “Don’t stop, I like the way it feels.” He pulls you in for another kiss as you let your grace explore more of his body.

“I don’t think this is the kind of recon Sam and Dean wanted us to conduct,” you mumble against his lips, your grace trailing along his cheek.

“Likely not,” Mick mumbles back. He brushes your hair behind your ear, his fingertips brushing your skin.

“I love you,” you whisper.

“I love -” Mick begins, but his words are cut off by a scream outside on the street. You both turn toward the noise, but can’t see anything from your vantage point. Without hesitation, you take Mick’s hand and fly toward the spot from which the sound had emanated. Even though you’d heard the theories on who you were hunting, what you see still surprises you.

“Lailah?” you question, “Why?” A flickering street lamp illuminates the scene. Your sister stands over the lifeless body of her victim, bright red blood dripping from her angel blade.

“Y/N, I haven’t seen you in decades,” Lailah says, “And you’ve brought a pet, I see.”

“Lailah, why are you doing this?” you press, your hands clenching into fists.

“Because these abominations can’t be allowed to exist,” Lailah replies.

“Humans are not abominations!” you shout, “You can’t just go around killing innocents.”

“They aren’t innocents,” Lailah says, “The fact that they even exist is disgusting.”

“Lailah, you don’t have to do this anymore,” you tell her.

“You’re wrong about that,” she corrects you, “These people, they aren’t just regular humans. They’re angelic soulmates. If I don’t kill them, who knows how many nephilim will be born or what kind of havoc they’ll wreak on Heaven, Hell, and everywhere in between.”

“Y/N, I think -” Mick begins, but Lailah cuts him off.

“He’s one of them isn’t he?” Lailah asks, “He’s yours.”

“Don’t you dare touch him,” you growl, pushing Mick behind you and stretching your wings out to their full size.

“Don’t think for one second that you frighten me, Sister,” Lailah says, “I thought you were smarter than this. These ‘angelic soulmates’ are only temptations created by our father in order to test us. We don’t belong with creatures like them.”

“I won’t let you hurt him, or anyone else,” you state. Unclenching your fist, you wave your hand and send Lailah flying. She grunts as her body slams into a brick wall. Lailah falls to the ground, catching herself with her hands.

“You’re going to regret this,” Lailah warns, “He’s next on my list.” Lailah flaps her wings and disappears, her warning ringing in your ears.


End file.
